onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Thatch Portrait.png
Direction When it comes to pictures where the canon coloring is not frontal (at all), what's the consensus? Because the Thatch correct color scheme picture isn't frontal at all, and so it kind of takes away from the whole point of a portrait being able to see the face. Like the guy's head is tilted 90 degrees in the novel cover picture. Is it always color scheme over frontal, even though the beard is really minor, because its shown as black in the original manga (Oda changed it for whatever reason to be same color as hair)? Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:39, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah it made no sense to do that. The anime image is far better quality. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Its better to have the right image then the pretty one. Rhavkin (talk) 20:25, June 25, 2018 (UTC) That was never a rule. SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, June 25, 2018 (UTC) By that logic, we can use any image if it has good quality. Rhavkin (talk) 21:02, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Glad you agree then. SeaTerror (talk) 21:31, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Any image as in even Luffy's. Rhavkin (talk) 21:51, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Considering that we use an anime image of Kuma for his portrait even though the colors are different, I think Thatch's anime portrait is the better one to use. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:22, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Kuma's color scheme changed to match the anime. Rhavkin (talk) 04:40, June 26, 2018 (UTC) When? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:14, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 532 cover. Rhavkin (talk) 19:56, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Higher quality is still all that matters. This is just a flat out bad image to use. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Higher quality of the right image, not any image. Rhavkin (talk) 20:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC) The anime image is the right image. SeaTerror (talk) 20:21, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Just like the Germa portrait, if the anime is different then the manga, the manga is the right one. Rhavkin (talk) 04:13, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Problem now is that, the "manga" one is looking in a bad direction. It would have been fine if it was facing forward, but its not though. It detracts from the aesthetics of the template.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:40, June 27, 2018 (UTC) All I want is a rule regarding anime\manga coloring differences. Why does Going Mary's portrait is fine but the Germa Kingdom isn't? Rhavkin (talk) 21:19, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I say go with the front facing one. It is higher quality, and, despite the difference in goatee color, it makes more sense to have an easily identidiable image than one that looks bad but matches Oda's coloring. I don't think we need a rule for anime vs. manga color as portraits and image quality are more of case-by-case issues. There is a 4 to 1 majority in favor of front facing, so if no one new chimes in or has anything else to say, this can be closed soon. 15:51, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Look at the two recent image on File:Going Merry Portrait.png. Rhavkin (talk) 16:31, August 2, 2018 (UTC)